


Lost, Lost, Lost

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Tags May Change, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Lost, Lost, Lost

Lost, lost, lost

Chapter 1. Awakening

Where am I?  
That was the first thought that crossed his mind when he woke up.  
He tried to move, but found he was stuck in a very small space.  
Struck by a wave of panic and it was then that groping began to feel the walls around him.  
He started to beat his fists on the wooden surface, until it bleed and when he finally felt the creak of something that was about to give way, he began to point his knees to give strength by managing to break the lid on himself.  
He shouted when the damp earth fell on him and in the face.  
He took it off and started digging with his hands, like a madman.  
Eventually he managed to hoist himself out and out.  
The cold air made him shiver suddenly.  
He felt lost.  
What am I doing here?  
"Hey is anyone there?" he shouted.  
His voice reached his hoarse and dry ears.  
No reply came.  
There was an unreal calm all around him.  
A little 'with difficulty, he got up and with a clumsy step he managed to put one step after the other until he could feel sure he could walk.  
Soon, he left the cemetery behind, and found himself wandering the street, walking several blocks in search of clothes that would shelter him from the night cold.  
His search was rewarded when he passed a clothing store and saw an open box from which the clothes he needed came out; he picked them up thanking anyone who left them there.  
Sneaky, he slipped into the nearest alley where he got rid of the old clothes and put on the clean ones: a wool sweater and a pair of jeans, which were wide.  
Always better than nothing.  
The sky began to slowly turn a shy pink.  
It was almost dawn.  
A smile popped on his lips when he realized he had arrived at what was once his home.  
The building was in a state of neglect, with broken windows and the front door ajar.  
Dean went up the steps and entered.  
A stench of damp and something not well identified hit his nostrils.  
The atrium was falling apart and he had to be careful not to get a foot wrong, after which he reached the flight of stairs and reached the third floor.  
Her apartment was at the end of the corridor.  
He lowered the handle and opened the door.  
Noting the multitude of spider webs dangling from the chandelier and the huge layer of dust on the furniture.  
"Welcome back," he commented to himself, entering.  
Ignoring the rats that ran in his path, Dean went into the bedroom, turned on the light, sighing for the beautiful wallpaper now moldy and gnawed by mice.  
He opened the chest of drawers and began to rummage through it, until he found some old yellowed photographs representing his past life.  
He looked at them for a few moments.  
Sammy ...  
Dean felt his throat close.  
And the tears began to fall.


End file.
